This invention relates generally to an information storage library and more specifically to the coding of empty storage cell using a coded label stripe fastened to the panel mount of the storage cells in the library.
Information storage libraries include cartridges that are selected and loaded to a drive unit for data recording and reproduction. The tape library apparatus comprises a storage cell unit having a plurality of cells each accommodating a cartridge, a magnetic drive unit for recording and reproducing data, and an accessor for automatically switching cartridges between the cell unit and the drive unit. The library apparatus further comprises an input/output unit for entering cartridges into the library apparatus. The accessor transports cartridges through the drive unit, storage cell unit, and the input/output unit. Library apparatus of this kind are widely used as an external mass storage devices for computers.
In previous library storage systems, a bar-code reader or scanner is used to inventory the data storage media within the storage array of the library. This inventory method can also identify and locate empty storage cells within the storage array. All the storage cells are provided with a bar-code label that the accessor recognizes as denoted an empty cell. When there is a cartridge in any particular cell, and that cell is scanned by the bar-code reader, the reader either reads the cartridges"" bar-code label, if it is supplied with one, or it reads no label. If the storage cell is empty, the reader reads an xe2x80x9cempty cellxe2x80x9d label, and it recognizes the cell as empty. In the previous library systems, each storage cell had its own xe2x80x9cempty cellxe2x80x9d bar-code label attached to the cell at some point during the manufacture of the library system. With ever increasing storage capacities, this could mean there are several thousand storage cells in the storage array, each with its own bar-code label. What is needed is the elimination of the need for individual bar-code labels on every storage cell in the storage array.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced storage cell mounting system for information storage libraries.
Another object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a mounting for storage cells that is easy to assemble while providing a means for the library system to recognize an empty cell.
There is an ongoing need for an easy method of providing a coding label that provides each storage cell with its own empty cell label while providing an ease of manufacturing and assembling the storage array of cartridges that can provide the location of every empty cell in the array to the robotic picker.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing an automated storage library having a media storage cell array system for a plurality of data cartridges, at least one drive mechanism, a transport mechanism or accessor for moving the cartridges between the drives and the storage cell area, the transport mechanism or accessor includes a robotic picker, wherein a coding label stripe is applied to the back plane of the storage array. This label stripe is applied to the back plane vertically, allowing the full height of the storage array, using one stripe containing a continuous code striping on each label stripe for each column of storage cells in the array. Each storage cell has an opening at its back end that allows the reader to read the coded labels stripe whenever there is no cartridge media in that particular storage cell. The coding of each individual cell position on the stripe is either a bar-code striping or other coding information readable and translated to identify a special storage cell and is readable by a scanner for transmitting the information to the library system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a library system comprising: a plurality of cartridges for storing data information located on media within each of the plurality of cartridges, a plurality of data recorder modules for receiving and reading information from and writing information to a selected cartridge for information storage, at least one storage cell module array having a plurality of storage cell cavities for retaining the cartridges, a data directory for maintaining a directory of the information stored in the mass storage library, an accessor including a picker mechanism and associated with the storage module for retrieving cartridges from its storage cell cavity and for transporting cartridges between its storage cell and one of the plurality of data recorders and for returning the cartridges to its storage cell cavity after the operation and a gripper means mounted on the picker mechanism accessor for grasping the cartridge, the improvement wherein each storage cell module array includes a back plate mounting means having a plurality of stripes, one for each column of storage cells with the stripes including a code marking means along the entire length of each stripe. The code marks on the stripes are read by the accessor and denote the identification of an empty storage cell when no cartridge is in the cell.